Dear Beloved Red
by ciu-chan
Summary: Dirimu membuatku kembali mencintai senja berwarna merah. AkaFuri. AU/CANON.


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : AU/CANON, slash, character death (minor)**

**Author's Note : **Hati-hati saat membaca, mungkin Anda akan kebingungan di tengah-tengah cerita. Bagi yang ingin bertanya, PM saya atau cantumkan pertanyaan di kotak review. :)****

* * *

><p>Hari Kamis yang melelahkan. Mengingat awal bulan berbagai permintaan masuk yang harus dipenuhi melonjak. Aku sebagai pemimpin perusahaan sepertinya perlu bersusah payah untuk menginap di kantor dan menenggelamkan diri ke dalam setumpuk proposal juga dokumen dari yang penting hingga yang menurutku tak penting—yang sayangnya harus ditandatangani dan dicek ulang. Kupijat dahiku yang berminyak. Sinar matahari sore yang membias melalui kaca tetap sebagai dinding kantor membuatku berkeringat. Sebentar lagi senja, dan aku akan melihat warna merah, cipratan di langit yang membuatku mual serta mengingatkanku pada kenangan lama. Aku tak suka rasa aneh di perutku.<p>

Pintu berdaun ganda terbuka tanpa seizinku bahkan tidak diketuk sebelumnya. Mulutku baru saja akan mengeluarkan kalimat perintah untuk tidak masuk sembarangan tanpa diketuk, namun tertutup sepenuhnya ketika mata dwiwarnaku melihat siapa yang datang. Benar. Aku tahu itu siapa.

Lagipula dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak ia menjadi pegawai tetap di perusahaanku. Aku mengingat langkah kakinya. Sepatu kusamnya yang beradu dengan lantai _beige_ marmer ruanganku terdengar menggema lembut. Kecepatan langkahnya ditentukan oleh moodnya, dan gerak bibirnya yang cepat dan aneh mengindikasikan ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuatku marah, atau bibir yang membentuk garis tipis ketika ia akan meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang ia—atau yang bukan—perbuat, atau bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman simpul hingga seringai konyol yang membuat perutku serasa dielus oleh ribuan kelepak sayap kupu-kupu—rasa yang sudah kulupakan semenjak lama.

Dia atau saat ini adalah asistenku, pada saat masih menjadi pegawai baru, ia adalah seorang yang supel. Giat bekerja. Datang paling awal bahkan daripadaku dan pulang setidaknya bersamaan atau lebih malam daripadaku. Sebagai orang yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang rendah, ia menyeimbangi sifat burukku itu dengan menyediakan secangkir kopi pada jam-jam tertentu yang membuat stress. Stress itu menular, aku jarang stress karena aku selalu mengerjakan dokumen apa pun dengan cepat dan sempurna, namun stress yang ditularkan oleh orang-orang di kantor bagian lingkaran dalam—yang seharusnya berupa isu tak penting—ikut membuatku sakit kepala.

Asistenku, Furihata Kouki, memiliki mata coklat yang tidak berdasar. Suasana hatinya terpancar di matanya, dan rambut coklatnya selalu acak-acakan di pagi hari sebelum dirapikan oleh salah seorang pegawai tetapku yang lain karena selalu mengendarai sepeda angin ke kantor. Bajunya sederhana, ia bukan orang yang tidak mampu, ia hanya suka tampil apa adanya. Lagipula penampilan bukan segalanya bagi dia. Kecuali aku. Aku tidak suka tampil di depan umum dalam keadaan berantakan. Sebagai seorang Akashi, aku harus tampil sempurna.

Kouki, begitu panggilanku padanya, aku sudah terlalu biasa hidup di atas orang lain dan masih sama hingga saat ini, oleh karena itu aku memanggil mereka—pegawaiku—dengan nama kecil. Mereka tidak protes atau apa pun, hanya memaku sepersekian detik, dan kembali berlagak normal di hadapanku. Hanya satu orang yang bertingkah tidak terima. Dan benar, dia adalah Furihata Kouki.

"Ah, tunggu, kenapa Anda memanggil saya dengan Kouki?"

Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan aku mengeluarkan sebuah seringai.

"Agar kau lebih giat bekerja dan mengakrabkan ikatan yang telah lama terbengkalai. Kau masih ingat, aku, sebagai lawan tanding basketmu saat sekolah menengah atas, 'kan?"

Ia mengangguk cepat dan menggumamkan suatu kata dalam keadaan tanpa suara. Dia mengenalku. Aku tahu itu. Dan aku juga mengenal dia. Entah mengapa aku masih mengingatnya meski banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang, keluar masuk hidupku, dengan rambut dan warna coklat. Mungkin caranya bertingkah yang menarik atau karena ia merupakan bagian dari hidup orang itu? Orang yang nyaris kuberikan sisa hidupku untuknya, meski akhirnya tak terjadi. Aku tak menyesal. Aku hanya muak. Pada siapa? Pada diriku sendiri.

Furihata Kouki tidak mengatakan apa-apa, meski sudah tahu mataku memicing mengamatinya. Ia mengendikkan bahu, tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengambil kopi dari alat pembuat kopi di pojok kiri ruangan dari arahku yang menghadap pintu. Alat itu kubeli dengan harga yang murah dari pasar tempat asisten ini berbelanja. Ia yang menawar dan membiarkan bosnya yang membawa. Meski kenyataannya aku yang membayar dan aku yang harus menentengnya sepanjang perjalanan ke mobil kemudian ke kantor, aku tak keberatan. Ia tampak asyik dengan dokumen sebagai bahan bacaan sehari-hari dan bau biji kopi di tangannya.

Ia menggigit pipi ketika membawa cangkir putih dengan asap mengepul ke mejaku. Aku mengangguk, bau kopi mengalihkan perhatianku dari dirinya yang bergerak ke belakangku, memunggungiku dalam keadaan akan menutup kaca dengan kerai. Kerai berwarna gelap dan pekat, untuk memastikan tidak satu senti pun cahaya matahari senja lewat.

"Jangan tutup, biarkan terbuka, Kouki."

Ia berhenti, tangannya berada di udara hendak menarik kerai ke arah tengah dengan kedua tangan. Ia menatapku dengan mata coklatnya yang tajam, tatapan itu perlahan melembut. Ia tersenyum, sekarang.

"Baiklah."

Kami terdiam beberapa menit. Sekitar lima belas menit kami tenggelam dalam pekerjaan, ia dengan dokumen yang sudah kutandatangani kemudian mulai mengurutkannya dalam bermacam-macam pokok bahasan. Dan aku, yang sibuk memandangi ke dalam kopi hitamku. Tidak, tidak hanya itu, aku juga sibuk dengan mengapa aku meminta asistenku untuk tidak menutupi dinding kaca. Seharusnya aku yang selalu melarikan diri dari senja masih meringkuk di dalam ruangan luas dengan lampu yang menyala, dan duduk di atas kursi mewah berharga wah. Biasanya aku tak ingin punggungku dan apa pun yang ada di depanku mengabur dalam warna merah dan jingga.

Kali ini tidak. Aku tak ingin menjadi pengecut. Sudah terlalu lama aku tak mengacuhkan senja. Sudah kelewat panjang diriku menjadi penakut. Sudah lama aku ingin kehangatan dari mentari senja.

Mata dwiwarnaku melihat ke balik bahu Kouki, lima bendel dokumen lagi, dan dia akan pergi dari ruanganku.

Tepat sebelum ia mengatakan apa pun yang mengindikasikan ia undur diri kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian ditemani senja, aku membuka mulut.

"Malam ini... makan malam denganku?"

Ia menoleh. Coklatnya terefleksikan di mataku. Tanpa kata-kata lebih jauh, asistenku ini sudah mengerti apa yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Maaf. Saya tidak bisa. Saya sudah ada janji." Gaya berbicara formalnya masih utuh tanpa cela. Ia asisten sempurna. Meski hanya aku dan dia berdua. Di kantor yang mulai kehilangan manusianya. Di ruangan luas dengan dikelilingi oleh dengung napas kami sendiri.

"Dengan?"

Aku tak ingin memaksa ia menjawabnya. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Itu saja.

"Taiga, Kagami."

Aku mengangguk. Dia memang asistenku. Orang yang akan membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan, dan sebagai asisten dia tak lebih dari itu. Dia boleh saja makan malam dengan siapa pun itu, meski dengan rival bosnya sendiri. Mantan rivalku.

"Baiklah, lain waktu kalau begitu."

Mungkin aku sudah terlalu tanpa harapan, membuat seorang Akashi akan menunggu, hingga seseorang menyediakan waktu luang untuk menemaninya makan malam. Sekadar makan malam dan bincang semalam suntuk.

Besok hari Jumat, dan masih sama sibuknya seperti hari ini, aku mengingatkan diri.

Kupandangi cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya ketika dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari pintu kayu.

Aku menghela napas. Napas panjang. Kuputar kursiku dan memandangi senja. Aku terkejut ketika aku masih bisa bernapas normal ketika jangkauan pandanganku sepenuhnya diselimuti senja. Cahayanya, suara burung yang terbang menuju tempat peraduan, dan kehangatan lama yang juga sudah lama kurindukan. Warna merah cerah yang membakar mata, malah kunikmati pelan-pelan. Semuanya kutunggu dengan kesabaran. Sampai akhirnya tenggelam ke garis pandang manusia. Matahari pergi tidur dan mempercayakan langit kepada bulan.

"Aku tak bisa, Akashi-kun…"

Ia mengatakan itu saat aku memintanya hidup bersamaku. Menempuh hidup baru, menghindari berbagai orang suruhan ayahku yang memaksaku untuk menikahi salah satu pilihannya. Gadis itu cantik, lembut, penuh kesabaran. Menurutku, gadis itu pantas mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang lebih baik dariku. Aku berpikiran seperti itu karena aku telah menemukan orang yang lebih mengenalku. Luar dan dalam. Mengimbangi sifat keras kepala dan sifat superiorku dengan baik. Ia, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bagaimana cara ia menolakku dengan matanya yang bulat, terus terang, tidak ada rasa takut akan apa saja skenario yang bisa kuperbuat berikutnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat sesudah mengucapkan kalimat itu, kalimat dengan namaku.

Aku meremas jemariku mengingat namaku disebut. Penuh pengertian, kehangatan, cinta sebagai sahabat, dan terlebih rasa kasihan.

Aku sudah terlalu putus asa. Aku tak ingin dikekang oleh keinginan duniawi orangtuaku. Aku tak membutuhkan itu semua. Aku ingin hidup dengan orang yang aku cintai. Bekerja sesuai dengan cita-citaku semenjak kecil. Dan aku kira, selama ini, semenjak mataku jatuh kepada dirinya, aku mencintainya.

Aku membenci senja. Warna merah yang memiliki berbagai macam gradasi. Langit sore yang letak awannya selalu berubah setiap hari. Angin kencang mengeringkan mataku. Suara burung yang tak henti-hentinya bersahut-sahutan.

Jika saat itu, aku tak memutuskan untuk berlari pergi. Menghindari tatap muka dengan orang itu. Jika saja sisi pengecutku tidak muncul ke permukaan, mungkin ia masih ada di sini. Bersamaku meski bukan sebagai orang yang akan kuberikan separuh hidupku.

Sebuah permohonan dengan harapan akan diterima dan dilaksanakan dengan segenap hati saat itu tanpa keraguan terlontar dariku. Berpikiran bahwa ia akan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Saat itu, kami melihat langit yang terhampar luas dan nampak jelas dari sudut kami berada. Berdiri di jembatan, menikmati angin yang membelai kulit. Lima menit lagi, senja akan tiba. Saat itu aku masih menyukai senja. Senja mengingatkan diriku akan satu hal. Hal yang paling aku sukai dari diriku. Hal yang menjadikan diriku khas. Namun, aku sempat lupa apa yang menjadikan diriku istimewa sebagai bagian dari senja.

Harapanku seperti piring yang pecah. Melihat jemarinya telah terbubuhkan cincin emas. Ia sudah memiliki orang yang dengan kehendak hatinya sendiri, dengan kerelaan penuh, untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya. Aku menyeret kakiku pergi. Tidak mempedulikan teriakannya.

Aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya, mungkin aku hanya membutuhkannya. Namun, kenapa saat itu rasanya perih sekali? Kenapa hatiku seperti akan berhenti. Seakan kupu-kupu yang mengeluskan sayapnya di perutku, terjatuh dan mati dengan sayap indahnya yang terkoyak, kemudian membusuk.

Aku menuruni jembatan, berlari tak tentu arah. Saat itu aku begitu menyedihkan. Diriku saat ini bahkan tertawa karenanya, meski air mata membendung di pelupuk.

Ia tidak hanya meneriakkan namaku. Dari nama keluarga, hingga nama pemberianku. Sampai akhirnya namaku hilang dari udara. Dan decit roda mencium aspal memekakkan indera pendengaranku. Semuanya kabur. Air mataku mengalir tanpa henti.

Darah seharusnya pekat. Gelap dan berbau anyir. Namun, merahnya seperti merah rambutku. Terang karena terpadu oleh cahaya matahari jingga yang lebih kuat. Aku takut. Takut karena akulah penyebab ia terbaring tak berdaya di tengah jalan. Tiga pasang mata memandanginya yang kehabisan napas, jantungnya yang berhenti berdetak, tubuhnya yang mendingin. Senyum kecilnya malah muncul di detik dimana aku tak ingin dihadapkan oleh sesuatu yang tak bisa kuraih. Seorang Akashi mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Tapi, aku tak ingin ini. Cintaku padanya tidak sedalam yang selama ini kuperkirakan. Bahkan untuk sepersekian detik, aku merelakannya. Aku yang bersalah di sini. Namun, sama sekali, tidak satu pun, datang untuk memakiku, menyalahkanku, mendorongku hingga terjatuh di aspal.

Ia yang mengotori jas mahalku dengan darah, merah, berterima kasih kemudian meminta maaf.

Lagipula ia juga sudah lelah di dunia ini, yang penuh kebohongan, ketidak jujuran, segala eksentrik menyakitkan. Ia ingin bersamanya. Orang yang dipilihnya sendiri, bukan aku, meski harus bertemu di tempat lain. Yang jauh. Dari jangkauanku dan yang lainnya.

Aku tak ingin mengingat kelanjutannya. Tanpa kupinta, kenangan itu akan muncul dan berputar. Terus menerus seperti piringan hitam yang rusak. Bukan kenangannya yang rusak, tapi diriku yang rusak.

Setahun aku jatuh ke dalam rasa sakit. Menggerogoti mentalku pertama kali, berlanjut ke fisik dan membuatku tak berdaya.

Orangtuaku menyesali apa yang mereka paksakan kepadaku. Seandainya, jika, dan jika jika lainnya berputar di sekelilingku.  
>Sebulan setelah setahun, aku menata hidupku kembali. Permohonan maafku telah diterima semenjak dulu, namun aku merasa masih punya tanggung jawab untuk kembali mengucapkannya. Pasangan hidupnya hanya tersenyum, matanya membengkak, pipinya mengencang karena air mata. Suaranya tidak sekuat dulu, tidak sekeras kepala dulu, orang terakhir yang ingin kubuat kesal malah nampak begitu dewasa dibanding diriku. Ia menerima kepergiannya dengan hati yang lapang.<p>

Aku? Aku tak menerimanya begitu saja. Aku memang tidak terlalu bergantung pada orang itu. Tapi diriku yang juga menyukai musim panas, jatuh cinta karena helaian birunya.

Lima tahun telah berlalu. Aku memutuskan menerima kepergiannya. Benar-benar mengakuinya dengan logikaku. Aku menyudahi rasa takut dan benciku dengan senja.

Pertama kali datang ke dalam hidupku untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia memberiku kesan bahwa ia bukan orang yang menonjol. Mata dan rambutnya coklat. Pakaiannya sederhana terkesan nyaman dan bergradasi gelap. Wajahnya lebih tirus dari terakhir kali aku lihat. Matanya masih menyilaukan kesan anak muda, yang untuk waktu lama tidak akan padam.

Minggu-minggu pertama, ia sudah memberikan bantuan yang luar biasa untuk perusahaanku. Ia orang yang terampil, bertanggung jawab, tahu kedudukannya, dan sensitif.

Aku tak butuh orang lain kasihan kepadaku, tapi ia berbeda. Ia tahu masa laluku. Tahu rasa cinta tak berbalasku. Mengerti kepalsuan dalam hatiku. Memahami diriku tanpa takut terluka. Dan yang pasti, mau merangkulku dengan kehendaknya sendiri juga dengan kehendakku.

Ia memberikan bahunya untukku ketika air mata mengalir.

Ia membawa sebuah sentuhan cerah dalam hidupku.

"Tak perlu malu untuk menangis, bahkan ketika air mata telah mengering."

Suaranya di waktu senja, di dalam ruangan gelapku yang kirainya tertutup. Ia memelukku. Erat sampai rasanya aku tak bisa bernapas. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Sentuhan manusia yang sudah lama kurindukan terasa begitu tepat.

Kedatangannya membawa perubahan dalam perusahaanku. Suasana serius tak kan bertahan lama dengan keberadaannya. Kecanggungan akan bertambah canggung hingga geli rasanya di perut. Atau kecanggungan akan menjadi lumer dan perasaaan tergugu terhenti.

Tidak hanya perusahaanku yang berubah, diriku pun berubah. Perubahan yang menyehatkan. Banyak karyawanku sering tersenyum padaku, membungkuk ketika aku lewat, dan itu semua bukan karena kewajiban mereka sebagai karyawan tapi sebagai sebuah hal biasa yang memastikan mereka masih diingat olehku. Diriku yang sudah lama tidak tersenyum, malah memperdengarkan tawa kering ketika orang baru yang kini menjadi asistenku tersandung kaki meja, dan menumpahkan teh dan kue kering ke orangtuaku yang saat itu memutuskan untuk berkunjung dan melihat-lihat perusahaan milik mereka, yang kini di bawah pimpinanku.

Menurutku, karyawanku tak akan melupakan momen itu. Aku pun juga. Lagipula, rasa sakit harus berlalu, tak boleh terlalu lama kuberkubang dalam kesedihan.

Senja dan diriku perlahan-lahan saling jatuh cinta. Aku menikmatinya saat ini. Itu semua karena aku jatuh cinta, kali ini begitu nyata hingga perutku sakit dan jantungku berdebar penuh rasa khawatir, dengan orang yang menyadarkanku bahwa dengan membenci senja aku akan membenci diriku sendiri. Ia orang yang mengingatkanku pada suatu hal, hal yang menjadi bagian utama dari diriku.

"Akashi-san, warna rambut Anda indah sekali. Bukan karena cat mahal, melainkan Anda terlahir seperti itu. Seharusnya Anda tak melarikan diri dari senja. Matahari sore membuat rambut Anda tampak membara api dan warna mata Anda yang dibuatnya menonjol."

Ia mengucapkannya _out of the blue_. Di titik terakhir dia terdiam. Mendadak rasa takut menjalar dan ia membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ya, kau benar. Terima kasih."

Itulah yang kusampaikan. Dirinya yang hendak menyentuh knop pintu, membatu dan menatap diriku yang kembali berkutat dengan proposal kerja sama dengan perusahaan teman lama dengan mata yang melotot. Ia begitu terkejut mendengarku berterima kasih, terlebih karena dirinya yang menerima ucapan itu.

Hingga suatu saat, ia berdiri di depanku, tanpa apa-apa di tangannya, hanya mata sayu yang terlihat di wajahnya,

"Akashi-san, sebenarnya saya, saya selama ini…"

Ia mengatakan dengan jelas. Bahwa ia menyukaiku. Mencintaiku malah. Dari awal bertemu, hingga saat ini. Hampir dua belas tahun semenjak kejadian itu.

Aku yang beranggapan bahwa aku tahu segalanya. Bisa saja tidak tahu segalanya.

Kini, aku telah berdamai dengan senja. Berdamai dengan diriku. Berdamai dengan kesalahanku. Dan menyadari bahwa aku ini masih seorang manusia, yang bisa melakukan kesalahan. Dan kesalahan itu tentunya telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Mau tak mau. Akan terjadi. Meski mencoba menghindari, kita tak bisa berlari selamanya dari kenyataan. Kita akan ditarik dengan paksa dan dilempar ke dalam suatu keadaan yang tak pernah kita harapkan.

Namun kini aku bahagia. Lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Lebih merasakan hidup. Dan dengan orang itu aku menjadi diriku seutuhnya.

"Jadi?"

Tanyaku menaikkan sebelah alis. Asistenku berdiri di depan pintu ruanganku.

"Benar saja, seharusnya aku menolak Kagami, kemarin. Jika saja Himuro-san tidak menyempatkan diri ke ruangannya, dia pasti benar-benar lupa dengan janjinya bertemu klien dua jam lagi.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Ia tidak lagi menggunakan bahasa formal.

Aku menepuk kepalanya ketika aku telah berjarak kurang dari satu meter dari tubuhnya yang memancarkan kehangatan.

"Kalau begitu… makan malam denganku?"

Aku menanyakan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Pemuda musim gugur ini bersinarkan cahaya senja dari warna yang menembus dinding kaca ruanganku. Matanya bersinar layaknya anak kecil. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kami berdua berjalan berdampingan. Menaiki_ lift_, kemudian tangga berjalan, melewati berbagai orang yang hendak pulang atau lembur. Mereka melihat kami berdua, dengan tatapan penuh kebahagiaan. Tidak hanya stress yang menular, darinya aku juga tahu bahwa kebahagiaan bisa terbagikan ke seluruh orang.

Aku melambaikan tangan kepada penerima telepon di depan pintu, kemudian tersenyum kepada semua orang yang tanpa sadar ikut berjalan bersama kami menuju pintu keluar.

Tangannya menggenggam tangan kiriku. Kami berbagi kehangatan dan kedinginan. Kurasakan sentuhan logam di sela jemariku. Sebentar lagi, jemari manis kirinya akan terbebat cincin emas.

Minggu ini, hari Sabtu, dengan warna merah sebagai pendamping, aku dan dia akan berjanji untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama-sama.

Kali ini, aku benar-benar menemukan orang yang akan menyempurnakan hidupku.

Aku mencintai orang yang kini sedang tersenyum begitu indah padaku. Namanya Furihata Kouki.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


End file.
